The Thing (Organism)
The Thing is an extremely hostile extraterrestrial organism and the primary antagonist of The Thing and its Prequel. The Thing has the ability to assimilate other life forms in order to survive and flourish. The original physical characteristics of The Thing are unknown as it could have assimilated hundreds if not thousands of other species before it crashed on Earth. Biology The biology of The Thing is the same as the body it has replicated or is in the process of replicating. The Thing has the ability to heal itself from immense damage, however it is vulnerable to fire since it destroys the creature at a cellular level. It is very tolerant of cold, placing itself in cryogenic stasis until found by unsuspecting victims. When changing form, it bursts open and allows a variety of strange and terrifying forms and bits of previously assimilated anatomy to form, such as: tentacles, insect like limbs, eyes, teeth, claws, even faces, eventually re-arranging its cellular structure to mimic its desired shape. Kate Lloyd discovers the creature is unable to mimic inorganic material, when she finds a small pool of blood with metal fillings; surmising the creature spat them out when it assimilated its victim. Any form of the Thing is capable of frightening amounts of strength, speed and stamina, such as the case with the Kennel Thing, which subdued and assimilated multiple sled dogs, and especially the Centipede-Thing, which overpowered Jonas in moments, despite the vaste size difference. Assimilation If even a single cell of The Thing is introduced to a body, it begins a complete takeover of the host, eventually becoming the host, even being able to perfectly assimilate the host's organs. It also assimilates a body through the use of numerous tentacles, which supposedly wound the body, introducing the Thing cells by force. Alternatively, it also uses the method of digestion in order to assimilate and mimic other life forms, such as the Original Thing does to Henrik Larsen. The Thing is capable of preventing this from occuring while it is simply mimicking, perhaps to avoid detection through accidential assimiliation, which would result in the deaths of both parties and a lose for The Thing. This is clearly scene when Edvard is knocked unconcious and being carried to the rec room from an explosion. While Jodas was in constant contact with Edvard-Thing, it did not begin to assimiliate him until after the arm seperated. After the brief but tense struggle, Jodas's right hand had merged with The Thing along with a large portion of his face, in a span of only a few seconds. The Thing also requires it's actual flesh to contact a victim in order to start assimilation, any type of sharp appendage such as teeth, spikes or any other very hard material will not cause assimiliation, as in the case of Copper who was out right killed by The Norris Thing. Replication After The Thing has assimilated a creature it is capable of imitating them exactly with all memories, characteristics, and habits. Even defects are replicated. For example, Norris has a weak heart, so when The Thing assimilated him, it copied his weak heart because someone would notice his symptoms disappearing. When a part of The Thing becomes cut in two, both of those pieces become their own creatures and operate separately. An example is when the Norris Thing's head grows legs and attempts to escape. Presumably, each cell acts as a module for transformation and as a neuron for data processing and memory (the station's computer likened the creature's cells to viruses, showing Dr. Blair a simulation of such), as the creature can develop parts of anatomy from any creature previously assimilated. Instincts The Thing has only assimilation and self-preservation in mind. As seen, The Thing will selfishly save itself or even attack other forms of itself in order to avert attention and suspicion. When The Thing is left alone with a suitable target, it will begin to split open and fire out tendrils, which grab the target and begin to assimilate it. In certain cases after discovery or high chance of discovery, The Thing will sometimes perform "divide and conquer" tactics, as in the case of the Edvard Thing which split up into 3 seperate forms. One engaged and began assimilating Jonas, another limb scuttled away for potential assimilation in a safer location, and the main body of the Edvard thing killed Derek and successfully assimilated Adam Finch. This is also performed, albeit much less succesfully, by the Norris Thing. Intelligence The Thing's level of intelligence is a function of its size. The larger the Thing, the more intelligent it is likely to be. The smaller the Thing, the less intelligent it will be. MacReady's blood test is directly dependent on this idea by proving that a smaller creature such as a petrie dish of blood would defend itself violently for self preservation whereas a larger creature (like a human immitation) would be smart enough to stay hidden. The novel has Mac explaining his theory in greater detail than the film: This perhaps also accounts for why the Norris Spiderhead scurried from its hiding spot when it did. Maybe its body mass was not sufficiently large enough to form an intelligent brain center. Consequently, it didn't know enough not to blow its cover when the men still presented a danger. On the other hand, a full-sized Thing is extremely intelligent. It is theorized that it has the combined intelligences of all the organisms it has ever assimilated. This is borne out by the fact that Blair-Thing, having likely been a product of either the Norwegian dog directly or one of its descendants (Norris or Palmer), has the intelligence to build a non-terrestrial ship out of helicopter and tractor parts. Blair-Thing "inherited" the intelligences of its previous organisms, the knowledge being passed into the newest assimilant. It is not known whether the Thing is a technological species, or whether the ship that it first reached Earth in was its own. It could be that the reason it crashed was because the original pilot was killed, and the creature was unable to manage the controls. However, the assimilated Blair was able to create a smaller version of the saucer, and recognized the threat posed by a detonator, its also possible that the original UFO didn't belong to the thing but if the thing assimilated the pilot then it would have its memories and knowledge, thus being able to build a ufo. Some intelligence theories can be hindered in the game however, wherein the larger creatures (bosses) should be smart enough to stay hidden and not be noticed as to avoid harm or if they do reveal themselves, they should be in a formidable and efficient form. Unfortunatley, they are in a multitude of otherwise massive and useless forms which have no intention of hiding themselves from view and their chosen forms act primaly with little intelligence. Their forms are usually non traveling, meaning they are too large and useless to form transportation such as legs. The Thing also shows learning and intelligence as displayed in both the 2011 prequel and John Carpenter's 1982 classic. In the 2011 prequel, the creature is shown to be incredibly hostile with no intention of hiding and it openly attacks many people at once with monstrous forms. in the 1982 classic, it stays hidden most of the time, moreso here than in the prequel, which may show a growing intelligence as it has learned to stay hidden near humanity. After they are revealed, thing beasts appear to be little more than mindless animals attacking prey head on without thought. This can be used to human advantage; the Juliette thing for example barrelled straight after Lars and Kate when it realised they were in the room failing to realise they had a flamethrower and was subsequently killed. Some Thing beasts however show certain degrees of intelligence. The Sander Thing was able to to restart the ship near the end of the film and the Split Face thing displayed rudamentry levels of intelligence; it was able to track Sam by scent and appeared to investigate the kitchen looking for places Sam could be hiding. One possible theory of the thing is that it posseses some kind of hive mind intelligence, as the main plot point in the short story The Things depicts Outpost's 31's story through the perspective of the thing itself. One part that strongly supports this is the fact that the thing can control multiple forms of itself at once. In the story most of the characters that had been assimilated are for most of the time still comprised of their own mind and have no memory of ever being assimilated. The thing takes control of their bodies during the time in which they are asleep and filters the information that enters their minds. The thing continues to hide inside it's host until every cell of the assimlated victims brain becomes fully assimilated where then it becomes a full imitation after gaining access to their memories. Countermeasures The Thing assimilates into other lifeforms in order to hide itself among the lifeforms' own species and eventually flourish. There are two ways to identify imitations among the group: in the 1982 movie MacReady used hot wire and put it on the blood of the individual. If the blood bursts out to defend itself, the individual is infected, which turned out to be Palmer in the 1982 movie. In the game another way is through a blood test since it contains a chemical that the Thing is not resistant to, if the blood test bursts out of the testing device, it means that the individual is infected. During the prequel, Kate Lloyd deduces that since the Thing cannot assimilate inorganic materials (such as metals), anyone with distinguishable dental fillings or earings is not an imitation. The only way to kill the Thing completely is to incinerate it with fire or obliterate it completely with high explosives, although powerful electric shocks might also prove effective as well as the Norris Thing acted in self defense when Copper attempted to defibrillate it. These countermeasures are effective against the Thing as they have something that weapons like a gun don't have.... a massive surface area of damage. A bullet wound could be healed quickly as it only creates minor damage such as a through and through hole. Also, bullets would not injure The Thing in the way it would a human, since the Thing does not use the assimilated organs in the way humans do. A flamethrower, however, causes massive area damage and kills off most of what it comes into contact with, so that it causes massive disruption within the Thing's form, making it disoriented and weak. Forms Rupture Rupture is a grotesque mass created by the Thing. The Thing cannot generate mass from nothing, so it can only become forms allowed by the amount of material absorbed. The mass shows the method of the Thing trying to flourish in its currently assumed habitat as in what the Kennel Thing did in the movie. Several body parts could be seen attached to the Rupture mass and the mass seems to have the ability to create tentacles to attack hostile intruders within the Thing's habitat. The Rupture also has the ability to form some of its parts into grotesque and monstrous forms as displayed in the video game. The only way to destroy the Rupture is to incinerate it with fire. Thing Beasts Thing Beasts are forms of horrific monstrosities created as the result of further transformation of the Thing after assimilating another life form. History Discovery The Original Thing was first encountered by the Norwegian crew at Thule Station during the winter of 1982 when they discovered the frozen corpse of a creature that seemed to have briefly survived the crash of what appeared to be an extraterrestrial space vessel 100,000 years ago. After the creature was transported back to base in a block of ice, Dr. Halversen ordered them to retrieve a tissue sample, against Kate's protests. Later, while the others celebrated, the helicopter co-pilot Derek witnessed the creature burst free from the block of ice. The team split up into groups to search for the alien. Olav and Henrik discovered it hiding under one of the buildings. The Thing grabed Henrik and pulled him into its body. The others converge on the scene and set the creature on fire. In the chaotic aftermath, the lone dog of the team was found dead in a bloody heap in its kennel, a massive hole torn in the wire mesh. During an autopsy, Kate and Adam discovered that the cells of the Thing appeared to be absorbing and imitating Henrik's cells. Meanwhile, Derek, pilot Sam Carter, Griggs, and Olav prepared to leave the base in the only helicopter to bring back help. Just as they prepared to take off, Kate discovered bloody, discarded metal tooth fillings and large amounts of blood in the showers. She ran outside to flag down the departing helicopter, fearing the Thing may have imitated someone on board. When Carter decided to land, Griggs transforms and killed Olav, causing the helicopter to spin wildly out of control and crash in the mountains, presumably killing all onboard. In the rec room, Kate told the rest of the crew her theory on the nature of the creature: It is perfectly capable of imitating any life form and that it may have done so with members of their camp, but cannot imitate inorganic material much as metal, hence why it spit out the tooth fillings. Most of the team members either did not believe her or accused her of turning them against each other out of paranoia. After everyone else lefts, Juliette told Kate that she believed her and that she saw Colin leave the shower holding a towel. Juliette told Kate that she knew where they kept the vehicle keys, and that they could take them to prevent anyone else from leaving; however, when the two went to retrieve them, Juliette transformed and attempted to kill Kate. Kate escaped, running past Karl, who was killed by the Juliette-Thing. Lars arrived with a flamethrower and burned the Thing as it was assimilating Karl. As they burned the remains outside, Carter and Derek returned, both half-frozen and barely alive. While some of the team believed they were Things and should be burned, Kate convinced them to simply lock them up until a test could be prepared. Adam and Sander were in the lab preparing a potential test, but when both left for a short while, the lab was engulfed in flames in an apparent sabotage. Tensions rose as accusations by both the Norwegians and the Americans were made, but Kate proposed another, much simpler test to single out those who might be the Thing from those who definitely aren't. She used a flashlight to inspect the teeth of all the other team members to see who had visible fillings and who didn't. This test singled out Adam, Sander, station commander Edvard, and Colin as possible Things. Peder sent Lars and Jonas out to bring back Carter and Derek, but they had tunneled under the floor of the storage shed and into a neighboring building. While Lars leaned in the doorway of the other building, they grabbed him and pulled him inside. Jonas ran back and pleaded with Peder to help him rescue Lars, but Kate ordered him to guard the prisoners. During the argument, Carter and Derek forced their way inside, armed with Lars' flamethrower. Edvard pushed Peder to burn both of them, assuming that they had killed Lars. When Peder took aim, Derek shot him, puncturing his flamethrower's tank and causing an explosion that killed Peder if the bullets hadn't and knocked Edvard unconscious. While Edvard was being carried back to the rec room, he transformed into the Thing, killing Jonas and Derek and assimilating Adam while Sander and Colin fled. Carter and Kate headed off to hunt it down. The Thing, which was now in the form of a creature with the faces of both Edvard and Adam, found and killed Sander. The monster managed to separate Carter from Kate and trapped him in the kitchen. Just as it was about to kill him, Kate arrived and torched the monster. Kate and Carter saw the Sander-Thing driving off in one of the Snowcats and gave chase in the remaining vehicle. They followed it out to the wreck of its ship, which had been opened up and restarted, slowly preparing to take off. Kate and Carter were separated once again and Kate encountered the Thing. She barely managed to stay out of its reach, and when it finally caught her, she destroyed it by throwing a thermal grenade into one of its mouths while Carter arrived and distracted it with a flamethrower. She and Carter escaped and made it back to the Snowcat. As they prepared to leave, Kate noticed that Carter was missing his left ear piercing and determined that he a Thing. Despite his protests, she burned him and destroyed the Snowcat. Kate slowly climbed into the remaining Snowcat and stared blankly into the night. The next morning, a Norwegian helicopter pilot, Matias, arrived at the Norwegian camp and found the facility burned and deserted, as well as the charred remains of the two-faced Thing. Colin had gone into the radio room and committed suicide by slitting his wrists and throat prior to Matias' arrival. Lars, who had survived hiding in the building where Derek and Carter attacked him, shot at Matias but recognized that he was human after checking his fillings. At that moment, the Thing in the form of Lars' Alaskan Malamute bolted out of a ruined building and ran away. Lars fired at it, then ordered Matias to take off in pursuit. Escape The American Antarctic research station, U.S. Outpost 31 was alerted by the gunfire and explosions caused by the survivors' attempts to kill the Thing. The Alaskan Malamute made its way into the camp as the science station's crew looked on in confusion. Through reckless use of an incendiary grenade, the helicopter was destroyed and Matias was killed in the explosion. Lars fired at the dog with his rifle, grazing Bennings, one of the American researchers. Lars was subsequently shot and killed by Garry, the station commander. Not knowing what to make of the incident, the station crew adopted the dog. Unable to contact the outside world via radio, helicopter pilot R.J. MacReady and Dr. Copper risked a flight to the Norwegian camp only to find it destroyed, its personnel missing or dead. Finding evidence that the Norwegians had dug something out of the ice, the pair returned to the station with the partially-burned remains of a hideous creature which bore some human features. An autopsy of the cadaver by Dr. Blair was inconclusive, save to find that the creature had what appeared to be a normal set of internal organs. At Bennings' request, the station's wrangler, Clark, kenneled the stray with the rest of the station's sled dogs. Noises from the kennel caused Clark to return, finding almost the entire sled team in the process of being messily assimilated by the stray dog, which had transformed into a monster. MacReady summoned the rest of the crew to the kennel with the fire alarm. MacReady fired several shotgun shells into the creature to no avail. He soon after ordered Childs to incinerate the creature with a flamethrower. A subsequent autopsy by Blair revealed that the stray dog was an alien capable of absorbing and perfectly imitating other life-forms. Realizing the implications of this, Blair quickly became withdrawn and suspicious of the rest of the crew. A second helicopter expedition discovered the alien spacecraft unearthed by the Norwegian research team, revealing that the creature had awakened after being buried within the ice for many thousands of years. Bennings and Windows quarantined the burnt remains of both the dog-creature and the Norwegian cadaver in the storage room, but in the process Bennings was left alone. Moments later, Windows discovered Bennings in the process of being replicated. The crew burned the Bennings replica before its transformation was complete. Determining that all life on Earth would be assimilated in just over three years if the creature were to reach another continent, Blair went berserk, destroying the helicopter and radio equipment and killing the remaining sled dogs, thus containing further contamination. The team overpowered him and confined him in the tool shed. With all contact to the outside world cut off, the crew wondered how to determine who was still human. Paranoia quickly set in as the first attempt to develop a test using uncontaminated blood samples stored in a refrigerator was foiled as the blood samples have been destroyed by an unknown saboteur. Fuchs, attempting to continue Blair's research, went missing shortly afterwards during a power failure. While searching for Fuchs' body, MacReady came under suspicion and was locked outside in a severe blizzard. Somehow finding his way back to camp without a guide line, MacReady broke into a storage room and threatened the rest of the crew with dynamite. In the course of the standoff, Norris suffered a heart attack. When Dr. Copper attempted to revive him with a defibrillator, Norris' body transformed and killed Copper. Norris' head detached from his body, sprouts legs and attempted to escape as the others burned the rest of the body, leading MacReady to theorize that every piece of the alien was an individual animal with its own survival instinct. In an altercation that preceded a test proposed by MacReady, Clark tried to stab MacReady with a scalpel, who shot and killed him in self-defense. The rest of the crew complied with the test; blood samples were drawn from each member of the team and jabbed with a hot wire to see whose blood would react defensively. Palmer, the backup pilot, was soon unmasked as an imitation, and managed to kill Windows before being set alight and blown up with dynamite by MacReady. MacReady then torched Windows' body with a flamethrower as it began to transform. Confirming that MacReady, Childs, Garry, and Nauls were still human, the surviving crew set out to administer the test to Blair, only to find that he had escaped. After they discovered that Blair had been constructing a small flying craft of alien design underneath the tool shed and witness Childs inexplicably abandoning his post at the main gate, the facility loses power. Realizing that the creature now wants to freeze again so a future rescue team will find it, the remaining crew acknowledged that they would not survive and set about destroying the facility with dynamite and Molotov cocktails in hopes of killing the creature. While setting explosives in the underground generator room, Garry was killed by the infected Blair. Nauls followed the sounds of the creature and was never seen again. Alone, MacReady prepared to detonate the charges when the creature, larger then ever, emerged from beneath the floor. MacReady killed it with a stick of dynamite, which set off the rest of the charges and destroyed the entire facility. MacReady then wandered alone in the flaming rubble. He encountered Childs, who claimed to have seen Blair and gotten lost while chasing him in the storm. With the polar climate closing in around them, they acknowledged the futility of their distrust, sharing a drink as the camp burned. Aftermath (2002 Video Game) Two United States military rescue teams, Alpha and Bravo, were dispatched to investigate the loss of contact with U.S. Outpost 31. Alpha Team, headed by the unit's second-in-command, Captain Pierce, was dropped at the nearby Thule Station. Bravo Team, led by the unit's Commanding Officer, Captain Blake, was then dropped at the American research station. While the team investigated the ruins of the outpost they found the miniature UFO that was constructed by Blair as well as the body of Childs. The mission supervisor, Colonel Whitely, contacted Blake and gave him orders to plant C4 charges around the outpost. Upon securing the facility, Blake was airlifted to the Norwegian research station to locate and reinforce Alpha Team after Whitely informed him that they had lost contact with the team. Blake arrived at Alpha team's rendevous and found signs of heavy and hectic fighting. After investigating the abandoned base he managed to find one of Alpha team's remaining survivors. The man began to babble madly about how the team came under attack by assimilants and how the majority were wiped out or assimilated. Eventually the man regained control and agrees to follow Blake in locating the remaining team members. Blake ultimately uncovered a government conspiracy concerning a bio-weapon known as the Cloud virus being developed for the Military under Whitley's supervision. Blake was able to destroy the cargo planes containing the virus and managed to defeat the mutated Whitley who intended to infect the entire world. During the battle, Blake was assisted of R.J. MacReady, who flew the helicopter as Blake manned the machine gun. Known Survivors of Thing Infestations *R.J. MacReady - One of the two survivors of the Thing infestation at the U.S. Outpost 31 *Childs - One of the two survivors of the Thing infestation at the U.S. Outpost 31 *Blake - Sole survivor of the US Military during their investigation at the Antarctic *Kate Lloyd - One of the two survivors of the Thing infestation at the Norwegian Thule Station. *Lars - A Norwegian survivor of the Thing infestation at Thule Station. Known Victims of The Thing *Alaskan Malamute- Mauled to death and later assimilated by The Thing. It becomes the Kennel-Thing that attacks the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31 *Griggs- American co-pilot for the Thule Station. First human victim of The Thing, assimilated by The Thing, his imitation is destroyed in a helicopter crash. *Henrik Larsen- Researcher at the norwegian Thule Station. Partially assimilated/digested by The Original Thing. *Juliette- French geologist at Thule Station. Assimilated by The Thing, her imitaion is burned and destroyed with a flamethrower by Lars. *Olav- Norwegian snowcat operator and guide for Thule Station. Attacked and killed by the Griggs-Thing aboard the helicopter causing it to crash in the snow covered mountains. *Karl- Geologist with the Norwegian research team at Thule Station. Impaled and partially assimilated by the Juliette-Thing. *Edvard Wolner- Thule Station commander. Assimilated by the Thing, later fuses with and assimilates Adam Finch to form the Split Face Thing, this form is burned and killed with a flamethrower by Kate Lloyd and later completly destroyed by R.J. MacReady. *Jonas- Member of the Norwegian research team at Thule Station. Partially assimilated by The Thing, then burned to death with a flamethrower as a mercy killing by Kate Lloyd. *Derek Jameson- American Co-pilot for the Thule Station. Impaled through the chest by The Thing when he attempts to shoot it. *Adam Finch- American scientist and Dr. Sander Halvorson's assistant. Incapacitated and Assimilated by The Thing and becomes part of the Split Face creature along with Edvard Wolner. This form is burned and killed with a flamethrower by Kate Lloyd and later completly destroyed by R.J. MacReady. *Dr. Sander Halvorson- Thule Station medical officer and lead researcher of the Norwegian research team. Attacked by the Split Face Thing and assimilated, after attempting to hide from the creature. His imitation is destroyed in an explosion after Kate Lloyd tosses a grenade in it's mouth. *Sam Carter- American Helicopter pilot for Thule Station. Assimilated by The Thing, his imitaion is destroyed with a flamethrower by Kate Lloyd. *George Bennings- Meteorologist of the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Assimilated by The Thing, his imitation is then destroyed by R.J. MacReady. *Fuchs- Assistant Biologist with the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Attacked by The Thing, which forces him to burn himself alive rather than be assimilated by the creature. *Vance Norris- Geologist with the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Assimilated by The Thing, his imitation was burned and destroyed by R.J. MacReady. *Palmer- Co-pilot and assistant mechanic with the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Assimilated by The Thing, his imitation is destroyed with a stick of dynamite by R.J. MacReady. * Copper- Physician with the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Arms torn off by The Norris Thing * Windows- Radio operator with the American research team at U.S. Outspost 31. Partially assimilated by The Thing, he is then burned by MacReady. *Blair- Senior Biologist with the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Assimilated by The Thing, his imitation becomes the Blair-Thing which is destroyed with dynamite by R.J. MacReady. *Garry- Station Commander with the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Assimilated by the Blair-Thing while helping MacReady set dynamite around the generator room of the camp. *Nauls- Cook with the American research team at U.S. Outpost 31. Possibly assimilated by The Thing after investigating the generator room. Gallery File:0.jpg|Burnt remains of the Split Face Thing found by R.J. MacReady and Copper File:800_large_the_thing_blu-ray5.jpg|Partially assimilated dogs from the Kennel-Thing File:Mf.jpg|Close up of the burnt Split Face creature File:2852.jpg|Remains of the Kennel-Thing File:Snapshot20091204012330.jpg|Perfectly assimilated organs from Adam Finch and Edvard Wolner found during Blair's autopsy of Split Face File:Snapshot20091204011642.jpg|U.S. Outpost 31 team members examine their terrifying find ImagesCA40FSBI.jpg|Burnt remains of the Original Thing that escaped it's icy prison, as well as a partially assimilated Henrik Larsen Palmer-Thing.jpg|The Thing reveals it has assimilated Palmer and prepares to attack the remaining members of U.S. Outpost 31 Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-01h42m04s118.png|The horrifying Split Face Thing with the faces of Edvard Wolner and recently assimilated Adam Finch Griggs thing.png|The Griggs Thing reveals itself to Olav Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h03m01s165.png|The Juliette Thing reveals itself to Kate 180px-2142816604 43b00f3995 o.jpg|"You gotta be f***ing kidding". Another surprise from The Thing Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h28m32s112.png|The Norris Thing reveals itself to the rest of the team at U.S. Outpost 31 Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h29m01s140.png|A gruesome escape attempt by The Thing Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h28m02s40.png|The Norris Thing bites off Copper's arms Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h42m32s88.png|The Thing trying (but failing) to finish full assimilation. Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h41m48s146.png|George Bennings in the process of being assimilated by The Thing Vlcsnap-2011-12-30-07h04m20s194.png|The Juliette-Thing as it assimilates an unfortunate Karl Category:Content Category:Creatures